


Conversations After Midnight [PODFIC]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Unhappy marriage, s4 fixit sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: A series of conversations after midnight, stretching from Season 1 to after Season 4.Nine years of good nights and bad nights, nine years of talking about many things and leaving even more unspoken.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Conversations After Midnight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations after Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856601) by [Raina_at](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_at/pseuds/Raina_at). 
  * Inspired by [Conversations after Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856601) by [Raina_at](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_at/pseuds/Raina_at). 



>   
> 

**Play in your browser or Download Files Below OR scroll lower down the page to play in the Embedded Soundcloud player right in this window**

[**Chapters 1-4 MP3** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/CONVERSATIONS-AFTER-MIDNIGHT-Chapters-1-4.mp3)

[**Chapters 5-10 MP3** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/CONVERSATIONS-AFTER-MIDNIGHT-Chapters-5-10.mp3)

[**Chapters 11-13 MP3** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/CONVERSATIONS-AFTER-MIDNIGHT-Chapters-11-13.mp3)

[**Chapters 14-16 MP3** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/CONVERSATIONS-AFTER-MIDNIGHT-Chapters-14-16.mp3)

  
Or listen on Soundcloud below:  
  
[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [CONVERSATIONS AFTER MIDNIGHT Chapters 1 - 4](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/conversations-after-midnight-3)

[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [CONVERSATIONS AFTER MIDNIGHT Chapters 5 - 10](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/conversations-after-midnight-2)

[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [CONVERSATIONS AFTER MIDNIGHT Chapters 11 - 13](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/conversations-after-midnight-1)

[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [CONVERSATIONS AFTER MIDNIGHT Chapters 14 - 16](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/conversations-after-midnight)

  
***** **Subscribe to get notified of New Podfics** *****  
I record a new Podfic every week or two (as time allows - currently 2 on the go!) If you would like to be notified about my new Podfics available, Subscribe to my account using A03 Subscribe button (in User profile) or [Click Here](https://www.podfics.net/johnlocky-podfics/) to sign up to my notifications list and get a notification right to your email when a new Podfic comes out. Obviously I am not going to send you any spam. (Maybe just some gingernuts!)  
  
You can also follow me on Tumbler at <https://johnlocky.tumblr.com/>

I loved recording this story. This is my 4rth Podfic and the first one that is SO LONG! I am very very new to this so please forgive me if something is wrong. I enjoyed recording it immensely: this story crawled right into my heart and built a nest there and is now living there forever rent-free. It is so angsty and introspective and lovely and I just hope I did it justice. I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed recording. 

This is my first podfic of this length, and I'm so sorry for some of the super hoarse and tired voice moments in part 3! I sound like I'm dying there a little bit. Lack of studio and time constraints = cramming recording in one go and super tired voice. Please bare with me, it's only about 15 minutes of "dying" voice and then it picks up again!!

Because it is quite long, the Podfic is broken down into 4 parts and is available as a playlist on Soundcloud as well as below  
You can listen to the whole thing on Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/sets/conversations-after-midnight>  
Or you can listen in your browser below.

Leave comments and kudos if convenient.  
If inconvenient, leave them anyway :) 

You can find more Podfics on my account [johnlockypodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/works) here on AO3 or at [Johnlocky Podfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) on Soundcloud


End file.
